1. Technical Field
The subject invention generally relates to a flat plane valve used for controlling air flow through air chambers within a HVAC module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) modules typically include a plurality of air pathways therethrough which direct air flow through heat exchangers (to heat or cool the air) and to various vents (e.g. to the floorboard or dashboard). Air flow valves are positioned throughout the HVAC modules adjacent such pathways in order to selectively direct the air flow through the desired pathway in order to control the temperature and direction of the air flow within a passenger compartment of a vehicle.
Door type valves are generally used to selectively direct air flow through the air pathways in the HVAC module. These valve are typically hinged at one end and pivot thereabout, in a similar as a common door. An example of such a valve is shown in U. S. Pat. No. 4,828,018 to Hoffman.
An alternative embodiment of such door type valves is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,486 to Jacquet. With such alternative embodiments, the valve is hinged along a central longitudinal axis. Accordingly, the valve pivots about the central axis. Such an embodiment is also shown at 30 in FIG. 1.
One of the problems associated with the aforementioned valve embodiments is the relatively large operating space required. More particularly, such valve embodiments require operating space sufficient enough to permit the valve to rotate in an arcuate path about its hinged axis.
Still another embodiment of valves for use in an HVAC module is a slide valve that is slidably disposed within a track for movement between positions for closing and opening air pathways. Such sliding valve systems produce excessive noise as a result of the valve rattling within the track and require excessive lateral operating space.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a valve assembly for use in an HVAC module which is capable of operating in a reduced area both lengthwise and laterally of an HVAC module while avoiding excessive noise generation.